


Cookies

by onedaysomedaytoday



Series: Big family of Skaters [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Joe is their dad, Kyan Reki is a good boy, Parental Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Protective Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Reki can't make cookies for Valentines and needs help, Very brief mention of potential abuse but its probably a misunderstanding, joe is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedaysomedaytoday/pseuds/onedaysomedaytoday
Summary: How Joe became a father figure to two highschoolers and one middle schooler he’ll never know. It went from  “Joe can you teach me this move?” to “Joe what does #$%#$%@ mean and what does it have to do with my skating?” far too quickly.ORReki asks Joe to help him bake Valentines Day cookies for his mom and sisters, and Joe has to help because who else can help him besides the best chef around?
Relationships: Kyan Reki & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, The Boys & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe
Series: Big family of Skaters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161512
Comments: 58
Kudos: 653
Collections: One shots





	Cookies

How Joe became a father figure to two highschoolers and one middle schooler he’ll never know. It went from “Joe can you teach me this move?” to “Joe what does #$%#$%@ mean and what does it have to do with my skating?” far too quickly. 

Joe didn’t have the greatest relationship with his father growing up, so he had no idea how to handle these questions or how to _guide_ the youth to making good life decisions. Why couldn’t they go to Cherry with these questions? _That’s it next time one of them asks a question I’ll tell them to go ask Cherry! Perfect. Cherry would know how to handle them better than me._

The first one to approach him, after Joe decided to push all their requests to Cherry was Reki. 

He walked into Joe’s restaurant right after a lunch rush, and there were only two couples dining on opposite sides of the restaurant. As Joe came out of the kitchen, he noticed Reki by his red hair immediately, because _who else has hair like that?_ Joe walked up to Reki, whose back was turned as he looked through his backpack, which was on the stool in front of the counter. 

Joe knew what had to be done, _whatever he says or asks I’ll direct him to Cherry._ Joe turned towards Reki while wiping his hands on a white towel. 

Once Reki turned towards him, Joe dropped his jaw and towel. 

_Reki is_ **_bleeding,_ ** _and he has the audacity to smile at me as there's nothing wrong._

“Hey Joe do you think you could help me with baking cookies? I wanted to make some for my mom and sisters for Valentines Day but I keep burning the bottom-”

“Reki,” Joe tries to interrupt Reki.

“- and the tops of the cookies never seem to be cooked correctly. I tried asking Langa but apparently they just _buy_ their chocolates or treats on Valentine's day in Canada. Like how’s that supposed to help me-” Reki kept explaining as he pulled out a small tupperware of cookies gone wrong. 

“Reki,” Joe says a little louder trying to get Reki to _stop moving and look at him so he can see how bad his face is bleeding._

“-like I’m sure my mom and sisters will appreciate it anyway, but I want them to be _edible_ at least-” Reki continued unbothered by Joe trying to interrupt. 

At this point Joe was done trying to get Reki's attention. He walked around the counter and to the stool Reki was perched on and (gently) grabbed his face, and turned it to the side so he could see the cut on his cheek that was _actively bleeding._

This successfully made Reki stop talking, as Joe was looking at the (luckily) not deep cut on his cheek. Not for long though.

“What're you doing Joe?” Reki couldn’t help but question. 

Joe scrunched up his eyebrows. This _kid wasn’t serious was he? What kind of adult just lets a kid actively bleed in his restaurant?_ “You’re bleeding.” Joe deadpans.

“I’m bleeding?” Reki has the audacity to look confused, and act like he’s the strange one.

“You’re bleeding.” Joe was _not_ impressed with the way this conversation was going, he walked behind the counter and grabbed the first aid kit he kept behind the counter. He pulled out an alcohol pad and a square bandage. He immediately handed the alcohol pad to Reki and told him to clean the cut as he put the kit back into its rightful spot. 

Reki, now pouting, began to clean his cut as Joe opened the band aid for him. “Joe you didn’t say you’d help me, _please_ Joe you're the only one I can ask!” Reki put his hands together and begged. 

With a raised eyebrow Joe handed Reki the bandaid, “Put this on first, then we’ll talk kid.” 

Assuming this meant Joe agreed to help him, Reki smiled and proceeded to almost place the bandage incorrectly. So he basically _forced_ Joe to help him by putting the bandage on for him, because how could Joe allow him to cover only half of his cut when it could easily be infected if it wasn’t _already_. 

Joe bit the inside of his cheek trying to decide whether he should question how Reki got injured and didn’t notice. Ultimately Joe lasted about thirty seconds before he asked, “Want to tell me how you cut your cheek?” 

As Reki was patting his new bandage, answered, “I’m not entirely sure but it’s probably from the cookies I tried to make in Home Ec today that exploded. WHICH I brought for you to analyze and help me fix!” and with a goofy grin Reki pushed his tupperware of charred and somehow undercooked cookies to Joe for him to look at. 

Joe crossed his arms, as he _actively_ felt a headache forming, “So you’re telling me you somehow made a cookie explode? And it was sharp enough and hard enough to cut your cheek? And you didn’t notice?” 

Reki nodded nonchalantly, “Yea, but my teacher didn’t care because another kid set the stove on fire. _Anyway_ so I brought the ingredients I’d need to make a dozen cookies, a good number, ya know three for each my mom and sisters” 

The door chimed signaling that someone walked in, Joe immediately uncrossed his arms and waved at the elderly couple that regularly visited the restaurant. 

“Would you mind bringing our usual Kojiro-hunny?” The granny asked him. Then Joe immediately flashed his award winning smile, “Of course it’ll be out in fifteen.”

As Joe turned his back and was about to call out something to the other chef in the kitchen, Reki began to pack up his belongings and was about to _leave_ ? Didn’t he _just_ ask for Joe to help him? 

Did Reki think he could just leave? Joe wasn’t _done_ questioning him. Joe looked back at Reki, “Where do you think you’re going?” 

Biting his lower lip, “You seem busy so I was going to go ask Shadow.” 

Joe’s eye twitched, _Oh. Hell. No._ Joe knew his ears had to be deceiving him, because there is no way Reki would rather go to _Shadow, a_ man who works at a _Flower Shop,_ than an actual _chef._

Joe closed his eyes and smiled in a terrifying manner, and said “ _Sit. Down. Reki.”_ through gritted teeth. 

Reki obeyed immediately feeling a chill run down his spine. Still smiling, Joe turned to the kitchen and repeated the granny’s order to the kitchen, and turned back to Reki. 

This time he leaned against the counter and asked in a deceivingly calm voice, “Reki?” 

Reki feared for his life, “Yes Joe?” 

With his eyes closed, Joe smiled bigger and tilted his head, “You aren’t telling me you think _Shadow_ could help you bake better cookies than me are you?” 

Violently shaking his head Reki realized the error of his ways, “NoIwouldneverIjustdidn’twanttobotheryouwhenyou’rebusyIwouldNEVER-” 

“Hmm,” Joe hummed as he eyed Reki panicking, “That’s what I thought.” Joe dropped the plastic smile that made his cheeks hurt and focused on Reki’s cheek again; that reminded him. 

_“_ Aye Reki, how did you not notice you were bleeding? The High School is at least five minutes away on a skateboard?” 

“Oh easy,” Reki replied without thinking, “I just have a really high pain tolerance.” Reki tilted his chin up to the sky as if this was something to be proud of. 

However, Joe recognized a red flag when he saw one, he was friends with _ADAM_ at one point. 

Trying to hide the concern he felt with an expressionless face, “So you’re telling me, _you_ didn’t notice that you were bleeding for over five mintues because _you have a high pain tolerance?”_

Reki nodded again looking up at Joe innocently without realizing what Joe was thinking. 

Joe wanted to bang his head against the counter, what part of that explanation is supposed to make sense? What kind of teenager doesn’t feel pain? Why is Reki's pain tolerance so high? This story was beginning to sound awfully familiar to stories of abused children. _He wasn’t…. Was he?_ Joe wipes his mouth with his right hand then recrosses his arms. _No way? He’s literally trying to make Valentine's cookies for his sisters? Shouldn’t he wait till White Day to give them cookies instead? Great, just Great, of COURSE I WOULD HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS how can I push the kid onto Cherry now!_

Looking at the ceiling and sighing, Joe asked whatever higher power there was _what did I do to deserve this,_ before looking back at Reki finally relentling to his request. 

“Quick get in the kitchen, but you _have_ to wear an apron, and we _have_ to use my ingredients. I can’t have you soiling the name of my restaurant with whatever,” Joe pointed accusingly at his backpack, “ingredients you brought with you.” 

Reki brightens and hugs his backpack to his chest and bows slightly, “Thank you so much Joe!” then scurries into the kitchen. 

Joe looked at the tupperware of the criminal looking cookies on the counter and felt his heart drop. Didn't Reki say he made cookies explode earlier? 

“WAIT DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!” Joe ran after Reki. 

After 45 long minutes Joe and Reki were able to produce the best looking chocolate chip cookies in heart shapes. After wrapping them in plastic and putting a bow on each of the four packages, he gently placed them in his backpack. 

As he put his backpack on he turned back to Joe and just stared at him. After five seconds, Joe couldn’t take it just being _stared at_ by the kid, “What kid-”

Before Joe could finish his question Reki threw his arms around Joe’s stomach for a hug that lasted half a second. Before Joe could even say anything Reki let go and shouted, “THANK YOU JOE'' as he bolted out of the store. Then he immediately dropped his skateboard and skated down the street. 

  
If anyone asked Joe if he smiled after Reki ran out of his restaurant he would deny it. He rubbed his forehead and sighed, _Next time forsure I’ll sick the kids on Cherry instead of me._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I just love the idea that they're going to end up a lil skater family with Cherry and Joe as the parents who try to pawn off responsibility to the other parents with a never ending cycle of "Ask you other dad" LOL anyway I'm probably going to add another work of Cherry yelling at Joe for something he told one of the kids to do or a sequel to the cookies work. Also remember to drink water guys and comment below ♥️!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It Started With A Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018414) by [TsuyuIndeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuyuIndeed/pseuds/TsuyuIndeed)




End file.
